shingeki no school
by jennifer2001
Summary: 2013 , un mundo sin titanes , jamas existieron , una "vida normal" de adolecente? con maestros algo estrictos . una vida llena de drama , y triangulo amorosos , y sobre todo celos . Nuestros tres heroes enfrentaran algo peor que los titanes ...? paseen leanlo es yaoi , yuri y normal , es mi primer fanfict de SNK :
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste mi fanfic y me gustaría mucho comentarios , quiero que sepan que eren es el marginado :3

Año 2013, un mundo sin titanes , jamás existieron la vida de todos nuestros personajes , una vida normal de adolecente? Con maestros algo estrictos . una vida de drama y triángulos amorosos , nuestros tres héroes enfrentaran algo peor que los titanes…?

.

. NO LLEGUES TARDE

.

Era una mañana realmente acalorada y apenas eran las 7:56 am , en un lugar pacifico … pero de una casa se podían oír los gritos o mas bien dicho los chillidos de un joven chico

Mikasa por que no me despertaste – gritaba el chico acomodándose su camisa corriendo de un lado a otro

Me dijiste que dejare de tratarte como niño – dijo la chica comiendo

La chica se levanto de su silla dio gracias por la comida y se dirigía a la puerta cuando oye su nombre

Mikasa!- grito el chico tan desesperado poniéndose el saco

Si , Eren? – dijo la chica un poco ruborizada por como el chico grito su nombre

No me dejes solo , espérame – dijo el chico con unas lagrimas en los ojos

Eren , estas llorando – dijo la chica señalándolo

¡No es cierto! Y cállate Mikasa- dijo el chico limpiándose – ¿me esperaras?

o..ok pero apúrate Eren –

eren había terminado de vestirse y salieron de la casa corriendo los dos ya que ya era muy tarde

joder Mikasa , por que tuviste obligarme a comer mas!?- dijo el chico exaltado

no podía dejar que te debilitaras en el salón como la otra vez – dijo la chica corriendo mirando adelante

los chicos estaban a punto de entrar pero les cierran la puerta del colegio

eren – dijo la chica al pie de las puertas

si? Mikasa- tartamudeo el chico con la mirada abajo

llegamos tarde – dijo la chica

lo siento –

tarde por 3 vez en la semana

Mikasa lo siento

Eren , no llores – dijo la chica seria

Que no estoy llorando- dijo el chico limpiándose los ojos

Tsk , ya de tan de mañana y ya estas llorando Eren – dijo una voz cortante

Pro…Profesor rivaille! – dijo el chico con mucho miedo

Es la tercera vez esta semana Eren ¿ a que hora te despiertas?-dijo el hombre amenazador

N..no es mi culpa , ¡Mikasa no me levanta!- exclamo el muchacho

Por Dios , eres un verdadero mocoso , culpando a tu hermana – lo regana

La chica levanta la mano- profesor es mi culpa , yo me duermo tarde – lo encubrió la chica

El profesor queda observando a la muchacha- por Dios , ustedes si que son un desastre , síganme

.

.

.

Los tres llegaron a la clase de castigo , donde se quedarían por un tiempo indefinido , quien los cuidaría seria el profesor rivaille . el profesor estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando café

El chico se puso sus audífonos , ya que se prohibía hablar o el castigo seria limpiar la escuela

Que escuchas Eren ¿- susurro la chica

Mikasa cállate no debemos hablar!- susurro el chico con un poco de miedo

Es la misma canción( guren no yumiya ) – pregunto

Si , ya deja de hablar – dijo el muchacho observando al profesor con miedo

Dame un audífono- dijo la chica tomando uno

No Mikasa , suelta- decía el chico gritando y quitándole el audífono

Cállense ustedes 2 – grito el profesor El chico con mucho miedo guardo silencio , dejando que su hermana escuchara la canción

Eren . ¿ por que te gusta tanto esta canción?- pregunto la chica

Mikasa cállate no quiero limpiar la escuela con el profesor – susurro el chico

Se guardo el , ese silencio era agotador solo se podía oír los sorbos de café que daba el profesor , cuando cambiaba la hoja de periódico , se oyó que cuando el profesor se levanto de la silla , los chicos lo observaron , el observo su reloj 10:30

Suspiro- ya se pueden ir , chicos – dijo el profesor retirándose

El estaba apunto de salir cuando retrocedió un paso – Eren – el chico trago saliva (Eren) - no vuelvas a venir tarde- dijo el profesor saliendo de la sección

.

.

.

Eren y Mikasa salieron de la sección como siempre la chica detrás de el . el chico se detuvo

Mikasa, me harías un favor?-

Que sucede Eren? – pregunto

Levántame temprano y no le digas a nadie que estaba llorando-pregunto el chico

La chica lo quedo observando – Eren , no ,llores

¡No estoy llorando!- dijo el chico limpiándose

Eren , Mikasa- grito una voz

Armin – dijo el chico

Lo – suspiro- los andaba buscando – dijo el chico tomando aire

Lo siento Armin , llegamos tarde y el profesor rivaille nos encontró y nos castigo – dijo el chico sonriendo

No deberías sonreír – decía el rubio agotado

El P. Rivaille adora hacer sufrir a Eren - dijo la chica

Eso no es verdad Mikasa – protesto el chico

Si es verdad y tu adoras estar siempre detrás de el – dijo la chica con un tono molesto- por eso sonríes cada vez que lo ves- dijo la chica seria

Y tu que Mikasa , siempre andas con esa bufanda , después de que el te la lavo – dijo el chico un poco celoso

Yo ..yo no ando esta bufando por el , ..es por- fue interrumpida

Eren el director irwin te busca- dijo la chica rubia-vina a buscarte

Annie! – se sonrojo un poco el chico – ok

Mikasa se le queda viendo con una cara de ira ( la misma cuando Levi patea Eren)

Mi..Mikasa … contrólate- dijo el rubio con temor sosteniéndola del brazo

.

.

.

El joven chico de cabello castaño estaba en frente de la puerta del director , el director Irwin , con mucho temor toco la puerta – pase – ese palabra lo hizo sentir un gran escalofrió por todo su cuerpo , se "armo de valor" y entro .No podía creer lo que estaba viendo tenia mucho miedo , estaba la profesora Hanji Zoe, y P. Rivaille , al ver eso el chico sentía que se desmayaba y con una sonrisa en su mente pensó –mierda!-

Eren como sabes esta escuela esta especializada en la disciplina – dijo el director Irwin

Si señor – dice el chico

Bueno no toleraremos mas que llegues tarde a mi clase – dijo la profesora Hanji con una sonrisa y tono amenazante

Si , si los juro – dijo el muchacho

Bueno Eren , si sigues así no , nos quedara de otra que expulsarte de esta escuela – dijo el P. Rivaille (눈‸눈)

Si, no se preocupe , no sucederá de nuevo- dijo el muchacho

El chico estaba saliendo de la oficina , cuando el profesor Rivaille lo toma de el brazo

Crees que no te íbamos a castigar?- dijo el profesor llevándose al chico del brazo

.

.

.

p..por favor –deja salir un pequeño gemido- no aquí - dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes

ni a loco , recuerdas que dijisteis que me complacerías – dijo el hombre quitándole la camisa con sus dientes

P..Profesor – tartamudeaba el chico sonrojado

El profesor comenzó a quitarle la ropa a ese chico con sus dientes y manos , haciendo que el se excitara aun mas, el profesor le daba unos largos y apasionados besos

N..no … por favor … profesor – decía el chico sonrojado pegando unos pequeños gemidos

No te iras hasta que termines la limpieza- dijo el profesor sonriendo muy sadicamente

.

.

.

Eren , Mikasa, y Armin estaban caminando de regreso a casa

Eren , que te digiero?- pregunto la chica

Oh-recuerda lo que le hizo su profesor- recuerda levantarme temprano

Ok- dijo la chica

Holis! espero que les haiga gustado mi fic , habrán mas capis , esta historia es erenxlevi, levixmikasa , arminxannie, Ymirxhistoria , y las otras parejas :

Es una vida de escuela su uniforme es

Falda blanca , camisa blanca , chaqueta café , botas café altas

Pantalón y camisa blanca , chaqueta café , y botas café altas

Están los tres grados de esta escuela , que se especializa mediante la disciplina y la fuerza como también la mental

Rivaille o Levi : edad 34 , es maestro disciplinario y da los castigos

Hanji Zoe : edad- , da clases de Ciencias

Los otros maestros –relleno

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola disfrutenlo ^.^ , me gustaría reviews , o los hare esperar mas

Este anime no es mio , solo utilizo los personajes

"la cara" de Levi es cuando quiere "satisfacerse"

.

.

.

Estaban todos los jóvenes en clase , se les podía ver muy emocionados … por las clases? No! . Todos estaban emocionados por el viaje de la sección 104 , algunos un pocos preocupados ya que sus maestros que los cuidarían serian la profesora Hanji Zoe , el profesor de disciplina Levi o Rivaille.

.

.

.

La hermosa y "pacifica " casa de los jóvenes Ackerman y Jager .Los jóvenes estaban empacando todo para el viaje ,

en el cuarto de eren

se podía ver al joven empacando ropa de interior - *recordando lo que le hace su maestro*- empaco mas ropa interior, camisas , sus short , toallas y traje de baño

.

.

.

En el cuarto de la chica ella estaba empacando su ropa interior , su traje de baño, la ropa ,

.

.

.

en el estacionamiento de la escuela solo 11 chicos pagaran para asistir al viaje en el primer auto con la maestra Hanji iban : Connie , Reiner, Berthold , Ymir, Crista y Marco …. En el segundo auto con el profesor Levi irían : Mikasa , Armin, Eren , Annie ,Sassha y Jean

los 2 hermanos Ackerman y Jager llegaron tarde , los autos eran pequeños los asientos estaban llenos , Mikasa alcanzo quitando unas mochilas , pero Eren era ir en el techo o al ,lado de su profesor "favorito"

profesor…puedo ir en el techo?- pregunto el chico

el profesor lo quedo viendo con "su cara"

entiendo- se metió rápidamente al coche . todos se sentaron y comenzaron con su viaje en la carretera

.

.

.

Auto de Hanji Estaban cantando todos

.

.

.

Auto de Levi

Se sentía un silencio incomodo y tenebroso , hasta que "la chica patata" decidió romper ese silencio quejándose de su falta de alimento

Profesor Rivaille , tengo hambre!- se seguía quejando la chica

El hombre estaba realmente molesto no tolera a los mocosos

Suspiro- Oí Eren, abre mi mochila , hay unas frituras ,saca 2 bolsas- dijo el maestro – toma-dijo lanzándole una bolsa a la chica - no te las comas todas , la siguiente parada será dentro de 4 horas- dijo el maestro deteniendo las ganas de la chica .

– oí Eren, dame de esas frituras- le dijo el maestro.

El chico le paso las frituras intentando hacer que el las tomara – no miras que voy conduciendo?- lo siento , pero como se las daré?- dijo el chico sonrojado , el maestro solo abrió su boca, eren comenzó a darle las frituras en la boca haciendo que su hermana se enojara mucho y estuviera celosa , el profesor la podía ver por el retrovisor y tenia una sonrisa sádica que intimidaba a Eren

Eren al ver "la cara" – NO! Profesor – dijo el chico inmediatamente – de que hablas?- le respondió el maestro – me niego – seguía repitiendo el chico . mientras los demás les quedaron viendo y Mikasa muy enojada

.

.

.

Levi , ya deberías llevar a los chicos a un restaurante , ya son las 12:30- dijo la maestra por teléfono – tienes razón lo hare- dijo el maestro

.

.

.

El maestro lleva a todos al restaurante familiar aunque todos ya se encontraban en modo zombi para sacarlos de eso los cacheteo , en el restaurante una linda camarera los atendía , todos se sorprendieron al verla era igual que Eren pero solo el profesor y el chico no lo notaron

La chica los llevo a la mesa y le hacia "ojitos" al maestro, todos ordenaron suficiente como para llenarlos pero el joven de ojos verdes estaba distraído el noto a la camarera y sus acciones con el profesor se sentía…celoso? , no imposible el jamás estaría celoso por eso oh si?

.

.

.

Terminaron de comer y el profesor pidió la cuenta

Aquí esta la cuenta, guapo – le guiño el ojo la joven

Todos se acercaron cerca del profesor y observaron la cuenta y se sorprendieron ya que al ver esta tenia el numero telefónico de la chica

¿Le gusto el profesor? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué miedo? Todos esos eran murmullos de los chicos que hacían enfurecer al maestro - es hora de irnos , todos al auto , mocosos- contesto el maestro dejando el dinero en la mesa y tomando la cuenta con el numero telefonico - ¡Necesito ir al baño!- dijo el castaño levantándose muy rápido

.

.

.

En el baño el chico estaba muy enojado consigo mismo ¿por que le enojo eso? ¿el ama a ese profesor? ¿por que no lo había acusado a la policía? , todo eso le daba vuelta en la cabeza de Eren , alguien mas entro en el baño era el profesor , el chico rápidamente se dirigió a la salida

Oí , te lavaste las manos?- dijo el maestro asqueado –si – respondió

Que te sucede?

Nada!- dijo un poco avergonzado

Oye, estas celoso- dijo el maestro con un tono de arrogancia , se escucho el silencio el chico apretó su mano y con una voz débil- que tiene eso de mal? – dijo , el maestro se sorprendió no era esa la reacción que esperaba ,el joven se acerco rápido y lo dio un puñetazo el maestro , el iba a reaccionar con una patada pero ¿¡recibió un beso!?

-Yo.. yo lo amo así que por favor no juegue conmigo mas , se lo suplico- dijo el chico cayendo al piso con un tono débil y avergonzado , el maestro se sorprendió no esperaba eso – lo levanto – no toque el piso sabes cuantos gérmenes hay?- el chico se sintió avergonzado al no conseguir respuesta

.

.

.

En el auto

Eren y Mikasa cambiaron de lugar

Eren , ya llegamos?- pregunto el rubio- no- contesto

Oigan , mocosos cuando lleguemos no quiero problemas , se que aquí muchos son enamorados , otros parejas , pero los quiero igual de vírgenes me oyeron! – los chicos se sorprendieron al oír eso - lo entienden? – pregunto el maestro – Si señor – contestaron todos

.

.

.

En el lugar

Ese era un lugar hermoso , la cabaña realmente cerca del mar había una montana con un faro y una cueva

Los maestros llevaron a sus alumnos a sus cuartos , Levi y Hanji estaban caminando por los pasillos – rivaille , hay 2 cuartos con dos camas quienes dormirán ahí?-pregunto la mujer - tu y yo?- contesto - no , eso es tan vergonzoso – dijo la mujer riéndose - tch , no jodas – contesto – que dices de los hermanos Jager y Ackerman?- dijo la mujer – el maestro contesto rápidamente –NO!- he que pasa?- pregunto la mujer – son hermanos ,pero pueden hacer cosas – contesto – mmmmm .. entonces tu y Jager? Jajaja- dijo de broma la mujer – esta bien, creo – contesto el hombre – yo dormiré con Ackerman – dijo la muje

.

.

.

El profesor y la profesora habían ido a revisar el lugar , dejando a los alumnos solos esa era buena idea?

Mikasa Ackerman quedo en el primer cuarto teniendo de vecino de frente a Jager , Jager tenia de lado Arlet , Arlet a leohart , al lado de Ackerman estaba Kristein , y al lado de Kristein , Braun y al lado de Braun , Springer al lado de Springer , Reiner y al lado Bertlhord , y luego de frente a bott , Cristha y al lado de Cristha , Ymir .

Los jóvenes tenían algo sucio en su mente y la prohibición lo hacia mejor …

Continuara .

Perdonen por dilatar


	3. Chapter 3

Hola espero que les guste kukuku…

Se recomienda ser maduro o tener +18 7/./7

Este anime no es mío solo USO a los personajes :/3

.

.

.

Los maestros habían ido a revisar el lugar se podían llevar tal vez toda la noche , dándole una oportunidad a nuestros "vírgenes" de 17 … el joven Jager se encontraba en su habitación desempacando pensando ¿Por qué_ el profesor acepto dormir en mi mismo cuarto? ¿Cuándo llegara?_

-alguien entra-

Oí , eren duérmete temprano yo y la maestra no estaremos así que no jodas – dijo el maestro

Si ,señor –

.

.

.

Ya eran las 10:15 de la noche los chicos ya estaban "dormidos" en joven eren estaba en su cama pensando de todo cuando alguien llega a interrumpir sus pensamientos

Mikasa … por que estas aquí?-

Eren , se que eres un niño , y eres mi hermano, y yo tu hermana adoptiva …pero – fue interrumpida

Mikasa , deberías estar en tu cuarto , nos pueden castigar- dijo

La joven sabia que el no le entendería , pero tenia que tratar

Eren , ¿eres virgen?- pregunto la chica

¿Que te pasa?, no te tengo que contestar eso – dijo un poco enojado

La chica se enojo un poco y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente , cuando el despertó no podía moverse sus manos y pies estaban atados

Que demonios –

Eren , por favor hazme tuya – le dijo la muchacha quitándose la bata revelando su cuerpo desnudo ,su hermano se sonrojo - ¿!que estas haciendo!?, Mikasa vístete – dijo el chico enojado

Cobarde –

¡¿Qué te sucede!?-

Dijiste que yo no soy tu hermana , acéptame como mujer-

¡De que rayos hablas suéltame!-

La chica se puso encima de el y comenzó a quitarle la pijama – eren, me gustas-le dijo la chica besándole el pecho hasta llegar a su boca

El joven no sabia que sucedía , su hermana estaba haciendo eso realmente o ¿era un sueño? , y peor el sargento podía llegar en cualquier momento – Mikasa , detente!-

Por que quieres que me detenga – dijo la chica- ya estas excitado- dijo tocándole la entrepierna

m..Mikasa… detente – dijo el chico sonrojado , esa extraña situación lo excitaba?

Eren , toma mi pureza como yo tomare la tuya – le dijo la chica un poco sonrojada , poniéndole una mano en sus pechos

El chico en ese momento se odiaba a si mismo es decir el estaba siendo violado por su hermana! Y eso le excitaba mucho la chica comenzó a jugar con el "tesoro" de su hermano y luego lo adentra a su boca haciendo que el sintiera mucho placer , mientras ella se movía de abajo a arriba - por favor … detente – dijo el chico con una expresión de temor y sonrojo con un poco de saliva en su boca – eren , te amo- dijo la chica – por eso quiero que solo tu tomes esto –

La chica se coloco en posición para penetrarse ( se lee raro?) – eren , yo …-

En un segundo la chica perdió su "pureza" , ella se sentía débil , con dolor , mientras temblaba se sentía …algo adentro – duele …un …poco – dijo la chica temblando . el cuerpo del sentía realmente bien el interior de su hermana , el suspenso de que podría llegar el profesor le excitaba!? – eren , comenzare a moverme ¿estas bien?- pregunto temblando - no me deberías preguntar a mi!- dijo el chico enojado - me hace feliz que te preocupes por mi – dijo la chica sonriendo

Ella comenzó a moverse haciendo que ella y el chico sintieran placer , ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas inconscientemente – eren , esto … se …se siente bien – tartamudeaba temblando

El chico y ella estaban realmente excitados y eso se sentía bien ….eso les gustaba

.

.

.

En el cuarto de Arlet

El joven chico se encontraba acurrucado con su novia , el la abrazaba cubriéndola con sus brazos mientras olía su cabello

Armin , hagámoslo – dijo con mirada fija ,separándose del abrazo

¿¡que!? P..pero eso se nos esta prohibido – dijo el chico sonrojado

Armin , ¿me amas?- pregunto la rubia juntando sus brazos haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran

Ella solo estaba usando la camisa del chico como pijama y se sintió atrapado en una complicada situación

Por favor , se gentil – dijo el chico avergonzado

Ellos 2 comenzaron a besarse la chica comenzó a masajear la entrepierna del chico , mientras el comenzaba a tocar los pechos de la rubia , no eran muy grandes pero el las tocaba de arriba abajo , comenzó a tocarles los pezones haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño gemido

Annie , te amo – dijo aquel rubio de ojos azules con una tierna sonrisa , esta hacia a la chica sonrojarse

-cállate y desnúdate

El chico comenzó besarla haciendo que esta cayera en la cama el chico comenzó a quitarle la su camisa , lamiéndoles los pezones , aquel punto débil de la chica – Armin , te amo- dijo la chica con voz sensual ( ustedes saben cual ) la chica comenzó a quitarle el pijama y comenzó a lamer y a tocar , el chico se sentía excitado , la chica se detuvo , el se coloco arriba de ella y comenzó a besarla toda y luego a lamerla , comenzó a lamer su "tesoro" haciendo que esta se excitara y comenzara a apretar las sabanas , el chico era realmente bueno en eso , ella se sentía un poco débil ante ese débil chico ella y el cambiaron de posiciones era hora de penetrar , ella y el lo ansiaban , la chica se sentó encima de el abrazándolo , mientras el seguía saliendo y entrando mientras se abrazaban , ella soltaba grandes gemidos , mientras el la callaba con unos largos besos que jugaban adentro de ella la succionaban y solo la soltaban para tomar oxigeno … el comenzaba a lamer y a morder sus pechos la chica no podía mas le decía con un gemido - ME …ME VENGO- dijo la chica realmente débil , temblando

El chico se dejo ir con ella pero el lo hizo a fuera , la chica se sentía realmente excitada , el la dejo el la sabana desnuda llena de esos fluidos , mientras jadeaba

Te preparare el baño –

Te odio- dijo la chica ruborizada

.

.

.

En el cuarto de eren

Los dos "hermanos" se encontraban en ese acto aun , la chica se sentía mas excitada aun , realmente no sabia si podía seguir mas , quería aguantar para terminar el mismo tiempo que su hermano

-Mikasa… bájate – dijo el chico tartamudeando muy sonrojado, este le llevaba hasta las orejas

-por que

-hazlo-

La chica ya sabe que vendría podía sentir como en el interior eren se estremecía – lo quiero dentro de mi – dijo la chica

El joven se enojo y dando un giro brusco que boto a su hermana , mientras el eyaculaba , ella se sentía realmente excitada , mientras ella un tenia fluidos , se quedo en el piso jadeando , ella ya no era virgen , estaba feliz , ella tomo una toalla y comenzó a limpiar a su hermano de la sangre y esperma que había , ella le desamarro una mano y tomo su bata y se fue, pero antes de salir dijo con una voz tierna , avergonzada , tímida- Eren , te amo –dijo con un poco de rubor y lagrimas en sus ojos

.

.

.

En la habitación de historia Crista

La chica ymir se encontraba haciéndole un "oral " haciendo a esta estremecerse de placer ,

.

.

.

En la playa , no fuera de la cabaña

Malditos mocosos , realmente los asesinare , son unos pervertidos – dijo el hombre pelinegro

Jajajaja , calamite rivaille - es parte de crecer

_Eren , realmente lo hiciste?- pensó el hombre _

_._

_._

_.espero que les haiga gustado bye bye _

_Denme comentarios _


	4. Chapter 4

Hola espero , no haber ofendido a nadie, perdonen con mi capitulo anterior , espero que comenten

Disfruten .

.

.

.

Todos estaban comiendo , aun estaban de pijama , el maestro observaba a los jóvenes con una mirada realmente aterradora , como una daga que te clava diciendo con la misma mirada : se lo que hicieron anoche..! , Mikasa se preguntaba donde estaba su hermano ¿la odiara? No importaba mucho ella se sentía como una ganadora , la maestra estaba pasando lista cuando Jager no se encontraba , la señorita Ackerman se ofreció para buscarlo , haciendo que el maestro le digiera con una mirada: ¡muere! … -iré yo- contesto el maestro

.

.

.

En el cuarto de eren

El maestro toco unas 2 veces el joven no contesto , al ver que no abría se encabrono, pateo la puerta … vio al joven tirado en el piso , con el pantalón desabrochado y sin camisa , muy ruborizado y desmayado , el hombre realmente se sentía irritado , molesto , y sintió que esta era una forma de chantaje de parte del chico , ¿Por qué estaba así? Especialmente por que el maestro fue el único al verlo

el se agacho a altura del chico- eren , estas bien?- pregunto

la voz del hombre hizo que el castaño levantara la mirada del joven solo se podía ver un poco del verde de sus ojos sus pestanas eran largas que hacían parecer que aun no había abierto sus ojos

profesor , que hace aquí? – pregunto el muchacho jadeando

el hombre toco la frente del muchacho se encontraba enfermo , tenia muy mal la temperatura el hombre le ordeno a eren que se pusiera de pie, el no obedecía no tuvo mas opción que tomar al chico de un brazo y enderezarlo para llevarlo a la cama , "_el olía bien" _fue el primer pensamiento del pelinegro , lo arre costo en la cama cuando observo el pie del chico , estaba realmente morado y hinchado , esto era debido al movimiento brusco con el que tiro a su hermana

.

.

.

Hanji tenemos un problema – dijo el pelinegro bajando por las escaleras – Jager , se enfermo y tiene un pie hinchado-

Eso si es un problema – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y las cejas comprimidas – bueno ocúpate de los chicos , iré a ver a Eren – dijo la mujer subiendo las escaleras

.

.

.

Fuera de la cabaña

Los chic s estaban contra en sol matutino del mar, sus pies en la aun helada arena , las chicas vistiendo shorts y camisas y los chicos camisa y shorts algunos usaban gorra y algunas usaban sombrero , el maestro tenia una sudadera con capucha verde el ciper hasta la mitad mostrando sus "cuadros" y un short

Bueno , Hanji me dejo a cargo así que quiero que encuentren algo por la playa …unas flechas , esto se hará por grupo mujeres contra hombres , el que traiga la mayor cantidad ganara una recompensa , pero si no llevan las banderas antes de las 3:30 pm , todos serán castigados , en caso de un empate , serán castigados , y los que pierdan serán castigados , disfruten del paisaje , ¡INICIEN!- ordeno el hombre dando la vuelta

Fue repentino para los chico , quedaron un poco asustados con la rapidez del maestro , pero no tenían que perder el tiempo …

Los jóvenes quedaron con las instrucciones los grupos serian mujeres contra hombres

Grupo #1: Mikasa , Annie, Ymir , Crista , y Braun

Grupo#2: Jean , Marco , Berthold , Reiner, Connie , y Armin

.

.

.

Dentro de la cabaña /en cuarto de eren

Hanji , como sigue? – pregunto el maestro entrando al cuarto

Oh rivaille, ya no tiene fiebre pero me preocupa si pie aun , parece que se perderá todas las actividades- dijo la mujer levantándose –¿y los chicos?- pregunto

Los puse en una búsqueda de objetos- contesto sentándose

Oh , cual? No te vi escondiendo nada-

-Exacto – dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa sádica

-En serio?

-No , realmente hay objetos , que, ¿crees que enviaría a unos pubertos al saber donde?

Jajaja , bueno cuida a eren iré a vigilarlos- rio la mujer

La mujer se retiro dejando al maestro con el chico herido , el le miraba fijamente recordando la vez que el joven se "sentencio"

.

. hace 2 años

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. era el ultimo día de clases , se podía ver a los jóvenes muy emocionados , despidiéndose de sus amigos , preparándose para ir de vacaciones , pero un muchacho no iba por nada de eso el se dirigía para buscar aun maestro

. Jager , que hace aquí , debería estar en su casa-

.si , pero – jadeo, había corrido – yo quería decirle algo…usted realmente me gusta , profesor – le sonrió .con una dulce mirada

.te gusto eh? , entonces significa que a has pensado en tener sexo conmigo?

. no! , por favor no piense eso , solo digo que me gusta la forma de ser de usted y lo respeto y admiro , .me gustaría que aceptara mi ayuda en las vacaciones –dijo ofreciéndole un papel con su número .telefónico

. esto no es por que tal vez debes puntos?-refuto el hombre

.jejeje , bueno – rasco su cabeza – un poco , pero me gustaría trabajar con usted- dijo emocionado

. eso paso el maestro acepto el número telefónico , pasaron unas semanas desde ese día el chico llegaba .todos los días , sin importar si el maestro no lo llamaba , el chico se estaba aprendiendo un poco los .modos de este hombre , le gustaba la limpieza , le desagradaba totalmente lo sucio , le gustaba su café .negro y dulce , le gustaba la menta, se cepillaba los dientes después de comer cualquier cosa o por .ninguna razón , era ordenado , y lo que llamo la atención del chico , jamás llegaba con comida casera

.maestro , eh notado que usted , no trae comida – dijo inocentemente , pero el hombre realmente le mando una mirada diciéndole : muere - jejeje , pensaba si podía traerle comida yo – sonrió

. no – respondió inmediatamente

. al día siguiente el joven llego con 2 cajas de almuerzo – por que traes 2 cajas- dijo el maestro con una mirada amenazante

. – es que una es para usted – contesto

. te dije que no-

. aquí se la dejo – dijo el chico poniéndolo en un lado del escritorio – te dije que no lo quiero – contesto .quitándose los lentes y volteándose de la computadora - pero , ¡quiero que lo coma!- refuto el joven

. el adulto no le hizo caso , siguió con su trabajo , el joven debía hacerlo igual … pasaron unas tres cinco .horas desde ese entonces el joven Jager estaba fuera de la escuela trabajando , entregando unos .papeles había terminado estaba exhausto pensaba en descansar en el sillón de la oficina del director , .pero cuando llego ese sillón ya estaba ocupado

.El chico se puso enfrente del sillón se agacho para poder ver a ese maestro durmiendo cara a cara , le .estorbaba un poco la mesa , la empujo pudo ver la caja de almuerzo vacía , el chico estaba tan cerca del .maestro podía ver y oler la menta que salía de su boca medio abierta al chico no le gustaba la menta , .tenia los labios un poco resecos , estaba tan cerca como para ver sus pestañas eran largas pero no .gruesas , el se sentía realmente afortunado a estar tan cerca de ese hombre , era tal vez la primera .persona en verlo pero eso hacia que se sintiera atraído no lo pudo evitar se acerco con mucho cuidado .hacia el y lo beso , pero no se podría llamar beso ; solo rozo sus labios con los de el dilato así como unos .7 segundos … cuando el chico abrió los ojos vio a su maestro realmente enojado el chico se aparto .rápidamente del profesor se postro agachado en el piso pidiendo disculpas , ya con unas lagrimas en los .ojos

. -Maldito mocoso- se levanto del sofá -realmente eres un pervertido- miro al chico- ya estas excitado .por eso – lo dijo con una mirada de asco

. – eso no es verdad!- refuto

. – en serio quieres pelear conmigo , ¿ahora?- dijo con una mirada de ira , realmente mucho ira – será mejor que te vayas

.- ¡pero!- se callo el chico

-. Pero… ¿que?-pregunto , hiendo al baño

.- ¿Qué hace?-

.- me lavo los dientes , te apesta la boca – refuto- no cambies mi pregunta ¡contesta!

. – yo..quiero quedarme … - dijo realmente avergonzado , ¿Por qué había echo eso?

. – no vete , realmente besas mal -

. el chico se fue a una esquina del cuarto callado y deprimido , el maestro termino de cepillarse los .dientes y volvió al trabajo , eran las 5 de la tarde por que el chico no se había ido , había silencio en la .oficina pero un tartamudeo rompió ese silencio

.- por que trabaja si esta enfermo?- le pregunto con tartamudeo

.- es mi trabajo , no dejare que esto me impida-

. el hombre comenzó a poner los papeles un portafolio , tomo su chaqueta - ¡espere a donde va!- grito el chico

.- a donde? ¡a mi casa! Ya no duermo aquí- dijo con un poco de enojo

Era claro que hiera a su casa ya eran las 6:30 , el chico debía también ir a su casa ,pero no estaba su hermana , ella estaba en un viaje con las amigas al mar y el no era invitado – puedo ir con usted?- pregunto valentía

.-no, Ve a tu casa- respondió inmediatamente

Mikasa no esta y no me gusta quedarme solo- respondió un poco avergonzado, tal vez se dio cuenta de la situación – no , sabe mejor me voy , disculpe por las molestias- el chico separo y se llevaba sus cajas de almuerzo

,-si ese es el caso – dio un enorme suspiro – tch , te puedes quedar hoy en mi casa- respondió el hombre

.- muchas gracias – agacho la cabeza avergonzado .

. el camino a la casa del maestro era silencioso , subieron a un autobús el chico se sentó a la par del maestro a pesar haber de los asientos vacios , el maestro tenia la vista a la ventana y una mano estirada , el joven la vio y quiso tomar su mano pero ya era su parada; tenia los pelos de punta

.

.

.

. la casa del hombre era normal como cualquier casa , pero era muy limpia – pon ahí tu bolso te .mostrare donde dormirás – ordeno el hombre

. el chico boto el bolso , - profesor … ¡puedo besarlo!- lo dijo rápidamente sonrojado

.- de que mierda hablas-

.- yo quiero besarlo , para verificar que siento – contesto rápidamente

.- no jodas , ve a dormir antes de que te una paliza –

. el joven se acerco al adulto y lo acorralo con sus 2 brazos , su mirada era de decisión pero tenia temor .el maestro estaba probando hasta donde llegaría el chico se le acerco al hombre y comenzó a besarlo .el chico quería introducir su lengua en el hombre pero el no le habría paso con sus dientes , el chico se .separo muy sonrojado y pudo ver la cara realmente enojada del hombre – a es le llamas beso- el .hombre puso al chico contra la pared y le beso , ese beso realmente se podía sentir como el chico se .dejaba caer , el maestro seguía jugando con el , succionándolo haciendo que el chico se excitara , .cuando se separo el chico y el maestro estaban unidos por un hilo se saliva el chico estaba realmente .excitado y jadeando – en serio eres un pervertido , ya estas excitado- el hombre estaba tocando el bulto .del pantalón del joven mientras el daba pequeños pero excitantes gemidos , el hombre seguía .besándolo mientras con una mano le comenzaba a sacar el aparato del chico , este seguía atontado por .los besos se sentía realmente excitado ,cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba en el piso . el maestro .comenzó a jugar con el aparato del chico poniendo su pulgar mientras con sus dedos lo tocaba de arriba .abajo , el hombre comenzó a sentir como este comenzaba a palpitar , se "corrió " en la mano del .hombre

. eres un sucio- se levanto-iré a lavarme – dijo

. dejo al chico tirado , en sus fluidos jadeando

.

.

.

. el chico bañar ,mientras pensaba en eso

.

.

.

.pasaron los días desde ese entonces y el maestro se aprovechaba del chico , lo besaba cuando le daba .la gana … pero al entrar en clase se le miraba muy interesado en un pequeña rubia (annie) desde ese .entonces el maestro atacaba a Eren mas frecuente , no solo eran besos de niños , ahora era sexo …

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El chico comenzó a despertar , podía percibir el fuerte olor a menta en el aire – profesor?

Hmp?- contesto

Su boca huele mucho a menta , acaba de comer?- se levanto de la cama ; se sento

No , pero estoy comiendo mentas , ¿quieres?- dijo levantándose de la mesa

Bueno …antes la odiaba-

No quiere?-

No , es que me recuerda cuando usted me besa , su aliento siempre sabe a menta- dijo un poco avergonzado tocándose los labios

El maestro se sorprendió un poco no espero eso

Y los chicos?- pregunto

Los mande en una búsqueda de banderas , creo que regresaran en cualquier momento, dame tu brazo te llevare a la sala –

El hombre estaba tomando a Eren del brazo lo bajo de las escaleras y lo sentó en el comedor , ahí estaba la comida de Eren tenia tanta hambre ya eran las 3:31pm , comenzó a comer , mientras el hombre estaba viendo la tv y comiendo sus mentas esperando a los chicos ,

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y se abrió , dejando a Eren y Levi sorprendidos , era Mikasa Ackerman y Annie leohartd las 2 se miraban despeinadas y sucias con ellas detrás , braus , ymir arrastrando a Crista

Sargento! Profesor , -jadeo-encontramos 10 banderas – grito Ackerman

Detrás de ella estaban los chicos

Nosotros encontramos 15!- informo Armin

Entonces quien gano?- pregunto la maestra a Rivaille

Ni uno , son las 3:33 y están todos sucios mójense en el agua y luego séquense … ¡sucios!- respondió – y están castigados

Los chicos estaban un poco muy molestos , todos debieron seguir ordenes se fueron lavar pero hasta la que solo tiene la dulce sonrisa; Crista también estaba molesta

.

.

.

Espero que les haiga gustado , espero comentarios , por que eso es lo único y claro que te guste escribir , que te alienta a seguir

Aclaro esto es

Levixeren ( eren uke)

Mikasaxeren

Arminxannie

Sassha xjean

Marcoxjean

Reinerxcrista

Cristax ymir

Bertholdx annie

Gracias por leer pero por favoooooooooooooor reviews QWQ

Tal vez meta hanjixlevi


End file.
